The YYH Musical!
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: The YYH gang goes broadway!! parings: Y/K... Y/K... K/B/K... love triangle?! (Poll standings - Ku/Bo: 9 Ko/Bo: 4)
1. Act1

Author's notes: uhh… Characters may seem OOC at times… so don't say I didn't warn ya… This is in script form, just to let you now. Be nice 'kay? c",) R&R!!!! Constructive criticisms are and will be highly appreciated!!

Disclaimers: C'mon, you know I don't own YYH… though I'd like to own it… hehehe

The YYH Musical!! 

Staring:

Kurama

Botan

Koenma

Keiko

Yuusuke

Kuwabara

George!!

(I'll try to see where I can put Hiei, Yukina, and Shizuru in… *smiles* Any suggestions?)

ACT 1: scene 1

"Uptown Girl" (starts playing on background… lights go on one by one following the beat of the music)

(Botan enters; Yuusuke and Kuwabara are seen sitting on a bench talking to each other; some random person happens to be there as well) 

Yuusuke: (looks up and spots Botan…) Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never been to Ningenkai (Kuwabara: Of course she has! YuusukeLpunches Kuwabara)

I bet Koenma never told her why

Kuwabara: Who's gonna try  
For that uptown girl  
(Yuusuke echoes: Uptown girl)  
She's been living  
In her Reikai world  
(Yuusuke echoes: Reikai world)  
As long as anyone  
With hot blood (Yuusuke echoes: hot blood can)  
Can and now she's looking  
For a downtown man  
(Yuusuke echoes: Downtown man)  
That's what I am  
  


Together: And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind  
She'll   
See we're not so tough  
Just because  
we just love  
that uptown girl  
(Kuwabara echoes: Uptown girl)

Yuusuke: You know I've seen  
Her ridin' on her oar  
(Kuwabara echoes: on her oar)  
She's getting tired  
Of her high class missions  
(Kuwabara echoes: High class missions)  
And all her orders   
From her uptown boss  
(Kuwabara echoes: Uptown boss)  
She's got no choice  
  
Kuwabara: Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford  
To buy some pearls (Yuusuke: Where'd that come from?!)   
But maybe someday  
When my grades come in (in)  
She'll realize what  
Kind of guy I've been (Yuusuke: This makes no sense at all)  
And then I'll win (Yuusuke: Eh?)  
  
Together: And when she's walking  
She's looking so kind  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that  
She's fine  
  
She'll   
Say we're not so tough  
Just because  
We just love  
that uptown girl  
  


Yuusuke: She's been living in  
Her Reikai world  
As long as anyone  
With hot blood can  
And now she's looking  
For a downtown man  
Kuwabara: That's what I am  
  
Yuusuke: Uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
She's our uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
You know we just love  
that uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
  
Our uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
You know we just love  
That uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
She's our uptown girl  
  
Don't you know we just love  
that uptown girl?  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
Our uptown girl  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
Don't you know we just love  
that uptown girl?  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
She's our uptown girl  
Don't you know we just love  
that uptown girl?  
(Kuwabara: Uptown girl)  
Our uptown girl

(A/N: Applause for them 'kay?)

(Song ends)

Yuusuke (approaches Botan and greets her): Botan! Long time no see. So what brings you here today? Makai in trouble?

Botan (smiles and shakes her head from left to right): "Iie, I just got my vacation! I'll be staying here for 2 weeks and during that time, Hinageshi's gonna be taking my place."

Kuwabara: You get vacations? I never knew that…

Yuusuke (snickers): "That's because you don't have a brain!"

Kuwbara (waves an angry fist at Yuusuke): NANI?! What did you just say Urameshi?! 

Yuusuke (whistling innocently): I didn't say anything.

Botan (sweat drop): Oh no… this is not going to happen…

(Yuusuke runs while Kuwabara chases him) Kuwabara: Come back here Urameshi!!!!! (The two exit)

Botan (shakes her head): Some things never change, don't they? (She approaches a man.) Excuse me, but could you tell me what time it is? (Politely) 

Random person (annoyed): Don't you see lady? I don't have a watch! So go away and don't bother me!!!! Shoo!! Go away! Leave me alone!!!   

Botan (walks away): Okay, Okay! Gees, no need to be so touchy!  

Random Person (shouts at Botan): Hey! Watch your tongue kid!!!  

Botan: I can't do that! If I watch my tongue, I won't see where I'm going!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ACT 1: scene 2

(Chibi form)Koenma (sitting in front of his desk): *sighs* Botan…

George Fatome (pops out of nowhere): You called Koenma-sama?

Koenma: Baka! I didn't call for you? (to himself) Why doesn't he ever come out when I need him?!

George: Oh… (looks down) Koenma-sama?

Koenma: hmm? Nani?

George: Uuhh… I was thinking…

Koenma: Thinking…

George: Can I… have that cake? *smiles*

Koenma: (sadly) Sure…  
  


George: Arigatou Koenma-sama!!! *is at the verge of swallowing the cake; pauses for a while and puts down the cake* Koenma-sama…

Koenma: Nani? 

George: Are you okay?

Koenma: Why? Don't I look okay?

George: You're not stealing the cake away from me.

Koenma: So your point is?

George: You're sick.

Koenma: *sighs* Hai… I'm sick… lovesick… 

George (shocked): NANI?!

Koenma (losing his patience): What?! Can't a guy like me love someone?! 

George: But who Koenma-sama? Don't tell me…

Koenma: *sigh* I hope she's having fun now…

(A puff of smoke surrounds the chibi-koenma… music starts playing and out comes Koenma in his other form)

Koenma (singing): I just tell you how I feel  
I just wanna have a love that's real  
How can I stop this burning desire  
  
I can see that you are the one for me  
You're the only one I really need  
I need a love that burns like a fire  
  
All I wanna do is give it a chance  
Everybody needs a true romance  
I would give anything to be with you  
  
I will give you all the love you need  
If you only give your love to me  
What would I do if I were without you  
  
I need love  
You need love  
We all really need love  
  
All I want  
All I need  
We all really need love

(song ends; blackout)

Disclaimers: "Uptown Girl" was sung by Westlife… I just changed some lyrics to fit the plot of the story… and "I Need Love" (Koenma's song) was sung by N*SYNC… no lyrics were changed… so as you can see, me own nothing…

Annie's notes: Neh, neh!! So whaddaya think? C'mon, tell me!! Onegai!!! (I know… I suck at humor…) Isn't it too fast paced? If I get enough reviews *hint hint* I'll try to slow down the pace… 'kay? J I posted this up just to give you a taste of what I'm trying to cook up here…

  
  



	2. Act2:scenes 1&2

The YYH Musical!!

Scriptwriter: Anne O. Nimus

Director: ???

Producer:???

Annie's Notes: So… Act 2 here!!! Have fun!!

Disclaimers: I don't own them… not even the songs…

ACT 2: scene 1

(Botan is seen walking down the road.)

Botan (sweat drop; whines): Don't tell me I'm lost again…. (looks at her surroundings) 

(light footsteps are heard… Botan looks behind her)

Botan (surprised): Keiko!!! I'm so glad to see you!!! (hugs Keiko) and I thought I was lost!!

Keiko: Botan!! Long time no see!! (tightens hug; releases) So, how are you?

Botan (walks): I'm just fine… and you? How's Yuusuke? I just saw him a while ago…

Keiko (walks beside Botan; blushes): Uhh… he's… fine. What was he doing?

Botan: He was with Kuwabara. They were fighting, as usual.

Keiko (giggles lightly): A day doesn't pass without those two fighting. Anyway, do you have a place to stay? You can stay with us for a while if you want.

Botan: That would be great!!! But first, can we visit Yukina? I know it's a long way to Genkai's place, but I'd really like to know how she's doing.

Keiko: Sure! But, let's inform my parents about this little trip okay?

Botan:  Okay!! (The 2 exit)

ACT 2: scene 2

(Kurama, Shizuru, and Hiei are seen inside a bullet train. Hiei is listening to a Walkman, Shizuru is reading a magazine and is smoking, and Kurama is looking at the scenery)

(Walkman is heard)

Hiei (bounces with the beat; sings):  Shut up  
I'm so sick of them deadlines  
I cannot stand why them maniacs are in them headlines  
And even though I don't' know ya  
Through my lyrics I'll show ya  
The sanity's over  
Cuz people say I'm bugged out  
It's my business, stay the f*** out  
All I know is that the beat goes on and on (beat goes on)  
And will be the same, 'til the day I'm gone  
Nobody loves me, nobody cares  
Nobody loves me, nobody owes me a thing  
Nobody loves me, nobody cares  
Nobody loves me, maybe I'll go eat worms  
I'm so sick of the world now  
It's all those people attacking my identity  
Now the enemy's running at the mouth again  
Saddle up when you step into the south, my friend  
You're the big one, you're the good one  
I'm the bad one, that's so sad son  
Cuz I'm running no where  
You see the black sheep everywhere  
You need to drop that guard  
Man, it ain't that hard  
Nobody loves me, nobody cares  
Nobody loves me, nobody owes me a thing  
Nobody loves me, nobody cares  
Nobody loves me, maybe I'll go eat worms  
Now what's the matter with this  
Someone's sure to find me  
No exceptions for this (no exceptions)  
So many time I fall through  
No one has ever warned me  
Life seems so meaningless  
When ??? your inner strength  
Ohh, I'm such a piece of sh**  
Oh, you're so perfect , Oh you're so perfect  
Oh, you're so much better than me  
So much better than me  
You suck!  
Nobody loves me, nobody cares  
Nobody loves me, maybe I'll go eat worms!!! 

Hiei: Yeah!! (still bouncing; and hums some random tune…)

Shizuru and Kurama: *sweat drop*

Shizuru (flips a page): Hiei, you better take care of that Walkman… it isn't mine.

Hiei (sings… or more like 'shouts') : Nobody loves me! Everybody hates me! 

(Hiei continues "I'll go eat some worms!!") Kurama (sweat drops more): You sure are having a lot of fun there Hiei…

Hiei: You suck!!

Shizuru (flips a page): I'm sure he didn't mean that…

Kurama: Riiight… (looks back outside)

Hiei (still… doing his singing and bouncing): Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'… (starts rolling…)

Shizuru (puts down the magazine): Kurama, what did you do to Hiei?

Kurama: Oh I didn't do anything to him Shizuru… I just left him-

Shizuru (cuts in): left him in your room… _alone_… with _ningen_ stuff…

Kurama: Hai… that's what I did. I didn't expect him to get hooked on rock music.

Shizuru: And I always thought you were the Classical music type… tsk tsk tsk…

Kurama (smiling): What? What can I do if I like their songs? And besides Shizuru, I'm just like any normal person.

Shizuru (teasingly): Except that you _were_ and still _are_ a youko. 

 Kurama: _Except_ for that part. 

Hiei (still singing!!!): I… I feel so alive!! For the very first time!!!

Shizuru: And there he goes!!

Kurama (chuckles): Hiei!!

Shizuru: I shouldn't have brought that thing with me… I have a feeling it's gonna be in flames when I get it back.

Hiei (still singing): In the end, it doesn't even matter!!

Kurama: Yup… you shouldn't have…

Hiei (suddenly stands on top of his seat with his arms wide open like the one in "Titanic"): Peace out! Thank you!!!

(Voice recording: Your destination has been reached…)

 Shizuru (standing up and gathering her things): Wow! Talk about timing!

Kurama (doing the same thing as Shizuru): Hiei, were here.

Hiei: Baka kitsune, I knew that! (spots a kitten that is being held by a little girl) oooooo… kitty… (starts walking towards the direction of the kitten like he was hypnotized) (kitten: Meow…)

Shizuru (grabs Hiei's cloak): Hold it right there! You're here to visit Yukina, not to steal kittens.

Hiei (like a spoiled brat): But I want KITTEN!!!

Kurama (chuckles): *sighs* This is gonna be a long day…

(On the other side of the train)

Botan: Keiko!! We're here!! I'm so excited!!

Keiko (giggles): Calm down Botan! You've been here before remember?

Botan: But that was so long ago!! Anyway, I can't wait to see how they are doing!!

(Lights slowly dim into black)

A/N: Next up, ACT 2: scene 3…. R/R!!! C/C!! Onegai shimasu!!

Disclaimers: "Nobody Loves Me" was sung by Limp Bizkit…  and so is Rollin'… the other songs were sung accordingly by P.O.D. and Linkin' Park…

Thanks to www.lyricscafe.com, and lyrics.astraweb.com… lovely sites to get your music needs!!! And also to my very first reviewer *trumpet sounds* Yumehime Yana Hossuru!!! Thanks a lot!!  Of course, I give thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Thank you very much!!!


	3. Act2:scenes 3&4

Annie's Notes: Hello to my few readers and reviewers (special mention to: Hellbound, Misty the Lucky Chan and Yumehime Yana Hossuru and 'Someone'!!! Thanks guys!! You're the best!!!)  Oh! And before I forget, if you want to know when new chapters are uploaded please make sure you leave your email address so that I can tell you!!!

Reminders: If the characters seem OOC, I meant them to be that way!! It's all part of the story…

Disclaimers: You know the routine ne? I do not own YYH or the songs…

**ACT 2: scene 3**

(Hiei is sitting at some corner in the train station. Shizuru and Kurama are talking to him)

Hiei (still has the walkman on): Hn. I'm not moving till I get my kitty…

Shizuru: This is ridiculous! Hiei, don't tell me you love kittens more than Yukina!!!

Kurama: C'mon Hiei, they're waiting for us.  

Hiei (stands up; pointing his finger at Kurama): You're not the boss of me!!! (points at Shizuru) And you're NOT my mommy!! (puts finger down) Yukina will wait!!! (silently) She's very patient… (shouts) I WANT MY KITTEN!!!! (starts walking)

Kurama (sweat drop; following hiei): We'll get you one then… when we go back home…

Shizuru (also following Hiei; whispering to Kurama): Are you sure about this? He's a very spoiled koorime…

Kurama (whispers back): By the time we go back home, his kitten-crazed self will be gone… trust me… (smirk)

Hiei (stops on his tracks; presses random buttons of the Walkman; then suddenly shouts): ITTE!!!!!!!

(Kurama and Shizuru run towards Hiei)

Shizuru (at the verge of panicking): What happened Hiei?! Tell me! Did you hurt yourself? (to herself) Why am I asking these questions??

Hiei: (whining and at the verge of crying) *sniff, sniff*

Kurama (like a concerned big brother; on his knees): Tell us what happened Hiei. Did the kitty hurt you? 

Hiei (shakes head from left to right): *whining* no… *sniff, sniff*

Shizuru: Then what?

Hiei: (points to Walkman) *tears start to fall* *sniff, sniff* (still whining)

Shizuru (has a puzzled look on her face): The Walkman? Huh?

Hiei: IT'S DESTROYED!!! THE WALKMAN'S DESTROYED!!! WAAAAHHH!!!

(Kurama and Shizuru fall anime style…)

Shizuru (comforts Hiei): There, there, Hiei… don't cry. *sweat drop* (hugs Hiei) I bet Kurama can fix the Walkman… (Hiei is practically wailing by now…) *Shizuru sweat drops more*

Hiei: He… he… he can't!!! It's destroyed!!!! Waaah!!!

Kurama (sweat drop): Uhh… Hiei, can I borrow the Walkman for just a minute? (Hiei hands it over) 

(Kurama observes the Walkman, while Hiei looks at it like it's having a surgery)

  Hiei: Do you think you can fix it? *sniff, sniff*

Kurama: Aha! I found the problem!

Shizuru: What is it?

Kurama: One word… Batteries.

Hiei (smiles, big puppy eyes): So you mean, it will work again?

Kurama: Hai.

Hiei: Yosh!

Shizuru: Well then! Let's all start walking and we'll look for a store that sells batteries.

Hiei: Let's go! (starts marching while the 2 follow behind him)

(Botan comes running from the opposite direction with Keiko behind her)

Botan: I can't believe this!!! Why do I have to be so clumsy?

Keiko: Botan!! Matte kudasai!!!!

Botan: I can't Keiko!! I don't think we'll make it at this pace!!!!

 Keiko (slows down): Botan… I can lend you some clothes you know!! (panting)

Botan (still running): What? I didn't- (bumps into Kurama) 

Kurama: Woah!

Botan: Sumimasen!!!! I'm in a hurry!!! (runs off)

Kurama (looks at botan's direction): Hey! Wait!! *to himself* She looks awfully familiar… I wonder who she could be?

Hiei (impatiently): Kurama c'mon!!! 

Kurama (snaps back to reality): uhh… hai!

(lights fade away... slowly reveals Genkai's place)

(Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru, Kurama and Hiei are seen seated in a room)

Yukina (to Hiei): I'm glad that you were able to visit, Hiei-san.

Shizuru: Anytime Yukina. *smiles*

Hiei: *blink, blink* 

Genkai (puts down teacup): So Hiei, what brings you here today? *smirk*

Yukina: Hai, Hiei-san. Do you have something to tell us?

Hiei: *blink, blink*

Kurama (smirk): C'mon Hiei, speak up. Don't keep _Yukina_ here waiting.

Hiei (big puppy eyes): *looks at kurama* 

Shizuru: Is everything all right Hiei? *to herself* Why am I being so motherly all of a sudden?!

Hiei (looks down): *softly* ihavetogo…

Genkai: Nani? Speak up.

Hiei: *a bit louder* ihavetogo.

Shizuru: Slowly Hiei… slowly…

Hiei: (tugs on Kurama's sleeve) *whines*

Kurama: What is it Hiei?

Hiei: (loud enough for everyone to hear) I… have… to… go.

Everyone: Oh…

Hiei (whispers to Kurama): Well? Where is it kitsune?

Kurama (teasingly): The nearest I know is the one in the train station…

Hiei: Kurama!!!!

Genkai: Hush Hiei!! Go outside, then turn left… you'll find it there.

(Hiei is gone in the blink of an eye)

Shizuru (giggling): You shouldn't have said that.

Kurama (chuckles): I can't help it! Did you see the look on his face?

Genkai (laughing her heart out): Hai! Hai! That's a good one Kurama!!

Yukina (smiles): It sure was nice of Hiei-san to come visit… 

(Everyone looks at Yukina.)

Kurama: *blink, blink* Oh yeah, right… 

Shizuru: He was in town, so we decided to just drop by for a while and see how things are going!

Genkai: Hiei? In town? Why would he want to come visit Ningenkai?

Shizuru: I don't know… Maybe Kurama knows…

Kurama: He didn't say anything…All I know is that he's here and his mission is to become a rock star.

Yukina (puzzled): A rock star?

Shizuru: Don't mind him Yukina…

Kurama: What? He was singing the whole way here! 

Genkai (laughing): This I gotta see!!! Hiei singing!!! Ahahahaha!!!

(random conversation is heard… lights fade into beach setting)

**ACT 2:scene 4**

(Beach setting… Botan is seen walking barefoot on the shore with Keiko; sunset)

Keiko (dreamily): I just love this place…

Botan (teasingly): Of course you do… 

Keiko: What do you mean by that?

Botan: Hmmm… I wonder… If Yuusuke was here….

Keiko (blushing furiously): Botan!!!

Botan (giggles): Okay, Okay!! I'll stop now.

Keiko: Well then, let's get going! It's getting dark here and Genkai's place is just near!

Botan: Hai, hai!

(Walks off to Genkai's place)

(Genkai's place)

(Nighttime)

Yukina: Konbanwa!! Please, come in!

Botan: Yukina!! It's so good to see you! (hugs Yukina)

Keiko: I hope we're not disturbing you…

Genkai: Of course not… in fact, we have a male visitor… (Yuusuke pops out of nowhere)

Yuusuke: Taa daa!!!

Botan and Keiko (shocked, puzzled, surprised): Yuusuke?!

Yuusuke: The one and only!!!

Keiko: How'd you get here? And how did you know that we were gonna be here?

Yuusuke (walks up to Keiko and puts his arm on her shoulders) (coolly): Well Keiko, I've got my ways…

Botan (whispers to Yukina): Really bad ones I should say…

(Kuwabara also pops out of nowhere) Kuwabara: Yukina my love!!!!! I'm here!!!

Yukina: Kuwabara-kun!!!

Botan (to Kuwabara): Now where did _you_ come from?!

Kuwabara: From my parents of course!!

(Everyone drops anime style… Yukina sweat drops)

Yukina: I'll go prepare some food. Please make yourselves comfortable. (exits)

Kuwabara: Let me help you Yukina!! (exits)

Keiko: I'll just go out to get some fresh air. (goes out)

Yuusuke (looks around): Keiko! Matte!!

Genkai: I'll be on the other side if you need anything Botan. (exits)

Botan (sadly): I'll be right here… *sighs*

(Botan opens the door and sits on the first step. She watches Keiko and Yuusuke fuss over something. It's a full moon. She smiles a sad smile. She sees Keiko and Yuusuke make up. Botan looks over on the other side and sees Kuwabara and Yukina having fun. She then looks up in the starry night sky and sighs.) *Music plays*
    
    Botan (singing): Wishing on a dream that seems far off
    
    Hoping that it will come today.
    
    Into the starlit night,
    
    Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,
    
    Waiting on a shooting star.
    
    But, what if that star is not to come?
    
    Will their dreams fade to nothing?
    
    When the horizon darkens most,
    
    We all need to believe there is hope.
    
    Is an angel watching closely over me?
    
    Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?
    
    I know my heart should guide me, but,
    
    There's a hole within my soul.
    
    What will fill this emptiness inside of me?
    
    Am I to be satisfied without knowing?
    
    I wish, then, for a chance to see,
    
    Now all I need, (desperately)

Is my star to come...

(Blackout)

Annie's Notes: I know… this chapter surely isn't the best… Gomen nasai!!! I'll make it better in the next chapter… I know that this is a bit confusing… Anyway, Please tell me what you think!!! R&R!!!! Onegai shimasu!!! And if you _do_ review, don't forget to leave your email!!!

Disclaimers/Acknowledgements: The song which Botan sang came from the PS game "Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete" and I got the lyrics at www.animelyrics.com. 

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

**_Next up_**: Kurama's first solo!!!! ACT 3!!!!


	4. Act3

ACT 3: scene 1

(Kurama's house… nighttime. Hiei is sitting (Indian sit) on top of Kurama's bed, sleepy. Kurama is sitting near his window looking at the night sky.)

Hiei (swaying left to right; yawns): Kurama… I'm sleepy…

Kurama (looks at Hiei): hmm?

Hiei: I'm sleepy… *yawn* *rubs his eyes*

Kurama (walks to Hiei): Then go to sleep… (tries to tuck Hiei in)

Hiei: But I want a story…

Kurama: A story? (Hiei nods) Well… let's see… (Kurama looks at the night sky, takes a deep breath and looks back at Hiei.)

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…  

(Hiei slowly falls asleep. Kurama goes back to his former position near the window.)

Kurama: I can't believe I'm doing this… *sigh* (looks outside) Hiei's acting so strange… 

Hiei: *snore*

Kurama (chuckles softly): He falls asleep fast… maybe it's because of his ranting a while ago at the train station… (Kurama suddenly remembers something) (music plays) *smiles and sings*

Beautiful girl   
Wherever you are   
I knew when I saw you   
You had opened the door   
I knew that I'd love again   
After a long, long while   
I'd love again 

You said "hello"   
And I turned to go   
But something in your eyes   
Left my heart beating so   
I just knew that I'd love again   
After a long, long while   
I'd love again 

It was destiny's game   
For when love finally came on   
I rushed in line only to find   
That you were gone 

Wherever you are   
I fear that I might   
Have lost you forever   
Like a song in the night   
Now that I've loved again   
After a long long while   
I've loved again 

It was destiny's game   
For when love finally came on   
I rushed in line only to find   
That you were gone 

Beautiful girl   
I'll search on for you   
Till all of your loveliness   
In my arms come true   
You've made me love again   
After a long long while   
In love again   
And I'm glad that it's you, hmmmm...   
Beautiful girl 

(song ends)

Act 3: scene 2

(Koenma is at his usual place, staring into space)

Koenma (chibi form): I can't take this anymore!!!! This is making me crazy!!!!

George: Koenma-sama!!! What's the matter?

Koenma: Goerge!!! I can't take it anymore!!!! I can't survive a day without her!!!

George: Koenma-sama, please calm down!!

Koenma (walks around): How can I calm down? I need her George, I need Botan!!!

George: But Koenma-sama…

Koenma: But what?

George: She's on vacation… 

Koenma (glares at George): You think I don't know that? I gave her _that_ vacation!!! 

George: Oh… right…

Koenma (calming down; sadly): Botan… 

George: Don't worry Koenma-sama!! Only *starts counting* 13 ningen days more till Botan comes back to work!!

Koenma (sarcastically): And I'm _sooooo_ excited… I can't wait for that long!!!

George (nods): Sou desu… (music plays) *sings*   

What do you get when you fall in love?   
A guy with a pin to burst your bubble   
That's what you get for all your trouble   
I'll never fall in love again   
I'll never fall in love again   
  


What do you get when you kiss a girl   
You get enough germs to catch pneumonia   
After you do, she'll never phone you   
I'll never fall in love again   
I'll never fall in love again   
  
Don't tell me what it's all about   
'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out   
Out of those chains those chains that bind you   
That is why I'm here to remind you   
  
What do you get when you give your heart   
You get it all broken up and battered   
That's what you get, a heart that's shattered   
I'll never fall in love again   
I'll never fall in love again   
  


Out of those chains those chains that bind you   
That is why I'm here to remind you   
  


What do you get when you fall in love?   
You only get lies and pain and sorrow   
So for at least until tomorrow   
I'll never fall in love again   
I'll never fall in love again   
  


I'll never fall in love again   
I'll never fall in love again

(song ends)

Koenma (red with anger and shame): You never did fall in love!!!

Goerge (dreamy): Ahh… but I did Koenma-sama… 

Koenma (to himself): There's no wonder why the girl left him…

Act 3: scene 3

(Back at Kurama's place… Kurama is outside on his big garden, under a tree, reading a book… sunrise)

Kurama (reading aloud): Well, you can tell him all this to his face,

And let the other Akhaians burn

If he in his thick hide of shamelessness

Picks out another man to cheat. He would not

Look me in the eye, dog that he is!

I will not share one word of counsel with him,

Nor will I act with him; he robbed me blind,

Broke faith with me: he gets no second chance

To play me for a fool. Once is enough.

To hell with him, Zeus took his brains away!

His gifts I abominate, and I would give

Not one dry shuck for him. I would not change, 

Not if he multiplied his gifts by ten,

By twenty times what he has now, and more,

No matter where they came from: if he gave

What enters through Orkhómenos' town gate

Or Thebes of Egypt, where the treasures lie-  

(Kurama closes the book, the sun is up now. He goes back inside to his room only to find Hiei still fast asleep on his bed. Clock says 6:00)

Kurama: I better get ready for school… uhh… Hiei? (tries waking him up)

Hiei (talking in his sleep): No sir… I want that purple one…

Kurama: Hiei… *sweat drop*

Hiei: Why didn't you tell me that you had leukemia?!

Kurama: Wake up Hiei.

Hiei (sobbing): Because you happened!!! You came into my life!!! I wanted to live a normal life, like everybody else!!!!

Kurama (shouts): HIEI! WAKE UP!! (alarm clock rings)

Hiei: *screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *wakes up panting… tries to catch his breath* (looks at Kurama) Kurama! It… it was horrible!! A purple dinosaur professed his love to me!!!! And… and… there was this person… she had leukemia and she didn't tell this guy that she had leukemia and… and… *starts sobbing*

Kurama (brotherly): Calm down Hiei! It's just a dream… You'll be fine….

Hiei: Are you sure?

Kurama: Yes Hiei, I'm sure… *to himself* He dreamt about Barney?! *shudder* Uhhmmm… Hiei, I'll get ready for school now, okay?

Hiei: Okay… (gets out of bed and enters Kurama's bathroom)

Kurama: Hiei!!!!

Hiei (inside the bathroom; annoyed): What?!

Kurama: I need my bathroom!

Hiei: Well I need it too!!!! Go look for another one!!! (opens the shower)

Kurama: But that's _my_ bathroom!!! (Hiei ignores him…) Hiei!!! I'm going to be late for school!!!

Hiei: Shut up kitsune!!! I'm trying to take a bath!!!

Kurama (a bit annoyed, just a tiny little bit; sing song voice): Now's not the right time to do that Hiei... 

Hiei (obviously didn't hear Kurama; sings): 

Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame   
And puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last   
  
You love the way I look at you   
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through   
You take away if I give in   
My life, my pride is broken   
  
You like to think you're never wrong   
(You live what you've learned)   
You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)   
You want someone to hurt like you   
(You live what you've learned)   
You want to share what you've been through   
(You live what you've learned)   
  


You love the things I say I'll do   
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you   
You take away when I give in   
My life, my pride is broken   
You like to think you're never wrong   
(You live what you've learned)   
You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)   
You want someone to hurt like you   
(You live what you've learned)   
You want to share what you've been through   
(You live what you've learned)   
  


Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame   
And puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last 

You just won't last

(song ends)

Kurama: This can't be happening…

(Blackout)

Annie's notes: Taa daa!!! There was an overload of songs back there, but anyway… hope you all liked it!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out… I have very good reasons!!! I just came back from vacation!!! And I didn't have Internet for like how many days… so… I hope you were patient enough… Thanks again to all my reviewers… especially to Misty and 'Someone'!!!! Thankies to all!!!

Up next!!! Yuusuke's first solo!!! (yes, he did sing before… but he sang with Kuwabara ne? Now, he's singing alone!!! Yay!!) ACT 4 coming up!!

Oh yeah, kei12, kindly sign in before you review… hehehe… and don't worry, I won't do anything to your Ku-chan… or I might… hehehehe… thanks btw!! Yuu Mizuyuki, uhh… hey there!! Why are you reading my fanfic?! j/k…J As for the tunes of the songs… some I don't know either (well, one song so far…), but it's the meaning of the lyrics that counts right? J

Lastly… 'Someone'… do you have an email add? If you do, please leave it in your review (if you review) so that I can email you!!! About chatting… I'll find some time okay? And Misty thanks for all the support!!! And don't worry about ranting and stuff… I rant a lot too… see?

Disclaimers: YYH is not mine… you know that… Points of Authority was sung by Linkin' Park… I'll Never Fall in Love Again (George's song) was sung by Burt Bacharach and Elvis Costello and composed by Burt Bacharach and Hal David… and Beautiful Girl (Kurama's song) was sung, made and composed by the wonderful Jose Mari Chan!! Lyrics for this song was taken from this website: http://www.angelfire.com/ma2/Gem4/beautifulgirl.html The book that Kurama was reading was "The Iliad" by Homer…


	5. Act4

Annie's Notes: Hey all!!! I'm back with ACT 4!!! Yay!!! Oooo… that rhymes…

Disclaimers: YYH not mine but Togashi-sama's… okay? The songs? Not mine either…

ACT 4: scene 1

(some street near Kurama's school… Kurama is running…)

Kurama: This isn't happening to me!!! (He reaches school and enters it hurriedly. He finds his classroom and puts his books and bag down.) Yes! I made it!!! *catches breath*

(Enter Kaitou) Kaitou: Kurama! Where have you been? You look like you just entered running.

Kurama (still catching his breath): I did.

Kaitou: Uhh… that's odd… what happened?

Kurama: Hiei.

Kaitou: Hiei happened? *puzzled*

Kurama: He's been staying in my room for the last few days and he's been making a mess out of everything… especially my schedule.

Kaitou: Well, *sigh* that's too bad… *pats Kurama's back*

Kurama: I know… 

(The bell rings and everybody gets ready for class… meanwhile…)

Act 4: scene 2

(Yuusuke's school… Yuusuke is inside his classroom O_o… together with Kuwabara and some classmates.)

Yuusuke (complaining and scratching his head like he'll find some answer there): Why am I here so early?! 

Kuwabara: Yeah, why are you here so early?

(Keiko (enters): Yuusuke!!! You're early!!) 

Yuusuke (did not hear Keiko): Shut up will ya!!

Keiko (glaring at Yuusuke; scary low voice): Nani?!

Yuusuke (frightened like a little pussy cat; stammers): K… k… Keiko…. Eh… hehe… hehe… *to himself* Why do I have such bad luck… (Keiko slaps him hard and exits fuming… and mumbling to herself) Oww… *cringes in pain*

Kuwabara: *blink, blink* That must have hurt…

Yuusuke: This is all your fault!!

Kuwabara: Nani?! How did it become my fault?! You're the one who keeps up with Keiko!!! I don't even know how you can stand her!!!

Yuusuke (mumbles): And I don't know how Yukina can stand you…

Kuwabara: Urameshi, say that again!!!

Yuusuke: What I mean to say is… (music plays… everyone looks at Yuusuke)

*sings*

She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your face with her casual strikes  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She shrieks like a child  
But she's always a woman to me   
  
She can lead you to live  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me   
  
Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind   
  
She will promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly slap you  
And laugh while you're screamin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me   
  
She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw some glares at you  
But she's always a woman to me 

(Everyone: oooooooh…) (Kuwabara: I don't think you answered my question…) 

(Bell rings and everyone takes their places as Keiko comes back in and the teacher enters their classroom and greets them.)

Act 4: scene 3

(Afternoon, classes are over and everyone is dismissed. Setting is outside Kurama's school and everyone is waiting for him.)

Keiko (to Yuusuke): What's this I hear about you singing in class?

Yuusuke (playing innocent): Me? Sing? In class? That's impossible! Keiko, you shouldn't believe in those gossips you hear around with your friends!!!

Kuwabara: Yeah right, I heard you sing!!! I was there!! (gets punched by Yuusuke and drops on the floor.)

Keiko: Whatever you say…

Yuusuke: By the way, where's Botan? *looks around*

Botan (pops out like a kitty cat): You called? 

Kuwabara: Why is everyone popping out of nowhere?!

Botan (ignores Kuwabara): Anyway… 

Yuusuke: Right… Anyway, Botan… uhh… why are you here again?

Keiko: She's on vacation.

Botan: That's right!

Yuusuke: Oh yeah… now I remember…

(Shizuru enters looking harrased.)

Shizuru (panting): Kurama? Where are you?!

(Kurama enters in the scene with Kaitou.)

Kurama: Looks like there's a reunion here. *spots Shizuru* Shizuru?

(synchronized)

Keiko: What happened to you?

Yuusuke: Where's the culprit?

Kuwabara: Who did this to you?!

Botan: It's so good to see you!!!

(Everyone except Shizuru drops anime style.)

Shizuru (gripping Kurama's collar): I can't take it anymore!!!!

Kurama (sweatdrop): Calm down Shizuru… onegai?

(Everyone is watching them carefully.)

Shizuru (still gripping Kurama's collar; is in rage): Calm down? You expect me to calm down? Kurama that kid almost burned my house down!!!! And you tell me to calm down!!! That is something I cannot do!!! I cannot calm down you hear me?! I CANNOT CALM DOWN!!!!! *shakes kurama vigorously* (kurama is very dizzy now and looks like a distant relative of kenshin… oro? ^_^; ) 

Kaitou (sweatdrop): uhh… You're talking about Hiei… right?

Shizuru (still gripping Kurama's collar; throws a glare at Kaitou): YES!!! That happens to be the NAME of that little KOORIME who almost burned my HOUSE down!!!!!

Kaitou (in SD form): Uhmm… *fixes glasses* he's right there… *points towards Hiei who is walking happily listening to a Walkman* (everyone is in SD form and looks at Hiei's direction)

Hiei (humming a random tune): dum… dum… tum… dum dum… *spots the group* Huh? *hides walkman*

Yuusuke (whispering to Botan): Did you see what I just saw? *Botan nods*

Shizuru (shocked; releases Kurama, who falls down on the ground): Kurama! *points at Hiei* Do something!!

Kurama (very dizzy and is not in his right mind): You are talking to I. R.?

Yuusuke (decides to butt in for no reason at all): hehehe… I love that cartoon, for… I.M. Weasel!! (says it weasel style) *everyone sweat drops*

Botan (pats Kurama's head like a little puppy): Poor little thing…

Kurama (snaps back to reality and sees Botan looking down straight at him): Botan? *Botan smiles*

Hiei: Ningens…

Act 4: scene 4

(setting is in Koenma's office… Koenma is by the door)

Koenma (in teenage form; dramatically): George I'm going in!! (a/n: think war flicks… those dramatic parts? Hehehe…)

George: But Koenma-sama…

Koenma: You don't understand George… I have to do this…

George: But… Koenma-sama you'll get hurt!!!

Koenma (puzzled look): What do you mean get hurt?! I'm just going to Ningenkai to see how Botan's doing!

George (knowingly) : Ahh Koenma-sama… you will never learn… *gets bonked in the head 3 times* 

Koenma (just getting over his anger): Sheesh…  (exits)

George (has three bumps on his head): Koenma-sama! Wait for me!! (exits)

Annie's Notes: hehehe… okay… I personally don't like this chapter… anyway… REVIEW!! Onegai shimasu!!

Disclaimers: "She's Always A Woman" is not mine… I got the lyrics at… uhh… oh wow, I forgot… But it was from "The Stranger Released". I think it was a play or something… in 1972… Oh yeah, I changed some lyrics too… to fit Keiko's character… a little bit… ^_^;

More Annie's Notes: Okay, I will start blabbering… 

AnameiQueen: Uhh… you plan to use this script?! Wow… uhh… I'm flattered, but uhh… make sure you give me some credit too… okay? I worked hard for this!!

Micchy no koibitou: Can you please sign up before you review?! And yes, I **was** watching with Chris' freaking side comments… 

Kreuz4eva: hello!!! If ever you need some help in writing stuff, just email me okay? Well, in that case, if **anyone** needs help in anything, just email me!! I'll see what I can do… as for making Botan sing "Cry" by Mandy Moore… Why not? But this Musical still has a long way to go before it reaches that part… Are you willing to wait for that long? 

Misty: Yup! A Walk To Remember… that was Hiei's dream… and, you took up Iliad?! Cool… ^_^    
The Stranger Released: 1977

Someone: *pat pat pat* Don't worry about not having an email add… but if you do get one, tell me okay? Neh, I didn't see you in the chat room… L


	6. Act5

ACT 5: scene 1

(Setting is in Kurama's house… Kaitou has left for home, everyone else is there. Hiei is sitting in a corner)

Yuusuke (bouncing up and down the sofa): Kurama I just love your house!!! It's so big!!

Kurama (tries to persuade Yuusuke): Uhh… Yuusuke don't-

Shizuru (angrily): Stay put will ya!!! (Yuusuke does as he was told)

Kuwabara (to himself): She sure has a hot head…

Shizuru: I heard that! And SHUT UP!!! (Everyone except Hiei: *blink, blink*)

Kurama: Okay… uhh… Shizuru?

Shizuru: WHAT?!

Kurama: Could you… uhh… please lower your voice down… just a little bit?

Shizuru: *blink, blink* Oh… okay…

Kurama (sighs in relief): Thank you…

Yuusuke: Can I start?

Kurama: Sure.

Yuusuke: Uhh… what exactly is Hiei doing here?

Kuwabara: I know… what's the shrimp got to do anyway? (Hiei: Hn. Baka ningens…)

Shizuru (sarcastically nice): I told you to shut your mouth up didn't I? *Kuwabara nods* Well, you better follow my order or you wouldn't want to know what I'm planning on doing to you when you do not follow it!!! *sarcastic evil smile*

Botan: Wow…

Yuusuke: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at Kuwabara who is now sulking* What is Hiei doing here?

Keiko (worried look): Don't tell me there's a new enemy.

Botan: Don't worry Keiko! I'm sure the guys can handle this! (unsure) Right? Kurama?

Kurama (looks at Botan for a while and looks away): Botan… Keiko, Yuusuke… and Kuwabara. There is no enemy. Hiei is here because… uhh… *is looking for a logical answer to give them* Shizuru you tell them!

Shizuru: What? I don't know why he's here either… 

Kurama: Hiei never said anything… he just came and… there. (Everyone looks at Hiei.)

Hiei (is playing with imaginary cars): Vroom! Vroom! Grrrrrrrr….. rrrrrrrrrr…

Shizuru (goes to Kurama and grips his collar and starts shaking him again; sobbing): Do something please!!! I don't want to baby-sit him anymore!!! *sob*

Everyone: Baby-sit?!

Keiko (to shizuru) : I can imagine the torture you're going through…

Kurama (sweat drop): I'll see what I can do… okay? *Shizuru releases her grip* (sigh of relief from Kurama)

Yuusuke (stopping himself from laughing): He came all the way here just to be baby-sat on?! Mwahahahahaha!!! I'm sorry… I just can't help it!!! Hahahahahahaha!!

Kuwabara: *sulk, sulk, sulk* Can I go home now?

Shizuru: Go ahead… (Kuwabara (to himself): That shrimp is making my sister nuts!!! I have to do something about this… *exits as he thinks of an evil plan; snicker*)

Keiko: I have to go too… C'mon Yuusuke. *drags a laughing yuusuke along with her* Botan, are you coming?

Botan: No, I'll just follow… okay?

Keiko: Oh… well then, we'll just think of something to uhh… just something to help you with Hiei okay? Ja! (exits with Yuusuke who still laughing)

Shizuru: So, now what?

Botan (looking at Hiei's direction who is still playing): Is he really like that?

Shizuru: Yup, he is. *starts smoking*

Kurama (panicking): Shizuru, don't do that!!

Shizuru (blowing smoke out of her mouth): Why? (random beeps are heard)

Kurama (looks defeated or something): Because of this. (water showers down from the ceiling.) 

Act 5: scene 2

(Koenma and George are in Yuusuke's house together with Atsuko, who is drunk and is still holding a bottle-full of beer.)

Atsuko (laughing hard): My son! My son!! Mwahahahaha!!! He sure does the craziest things!! Mwahahahaha!!!

Koenma (sweat drop): Ehehehehe… he sure does… *sweat drops more*

George: *blink. blink* *smiles*

Atsuko (hands them a drink): *gulp* Wanna have some? It's **really** good!

George (gets the drink): Ariga- *gets hit by Koenma*

Koenma: *innocent smile* Uhh… that's really nice of you… but… *shocked look*

Atsuko (trying to make Koenma drink): OPEN WIDE!!!! (successfully makes Koenma drink) (a/n: uhh… think of some crazy dentist (holding a beer bottle that is…) working on a very frightened patient… that's how this scene looks like)

George (drinking his sake): Ahh… this is good!!

Atsuko: Hehehe… of course it is!!!  Here, have some more!! *throws George another bottle*

Koenma (getting dizzy): That stuff's strong… *burp* Hehehehe… I like it!

Atsuko: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I feel like singing!!! Hahahahahahaha!!

Koenma and George: HAI HAI!  Sing for us!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! *officially drunk*

(Music plays) Atsuko:  I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)  
  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.  
  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)   
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)   
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
(Like that)

Koenma: You rock!!!

George: You're the best!!! Wahahahahaha!!!

(Yuusuke enters while all 3 are laughing their lungs out.)

Yuusuke (surprised): What the?! 

Atsuko (sings and dances): I'm a slave!! For you!!

Yuusuke: What the?! Mom!!! Stop doing that!!! And Koenma, what in blazes are you doing here with that blue oni?! (Walking towards his mom while avoiding all of the beer bottles on the floor.)

Koenma: *hiccup* I'm looking for my lovely Botan… *hiccup* (gulps down sake) Ahh… this tastes so good!!!

George: Hai! *hiccup* Hai! *hiccup* hehehehe… *hiccup*

Yuusuke (annoyed): Botan's not here you… you… ack!! Look at the mess you've made!!!

Atsuko: Calm down my son, my son… it will be all right!! Hahahahahaha!!! *gulp*

Yuusuke: MOTHER!!! (gets the bottle of Atsuko and throws it away)

Koenma: Eehehehe… *hiccup* where's Botan then? *hiccup*

Yuusuke: She's in Kurama's house now! But she stays in Keiko's place! Now if you want to know where she is now, go to one of those places!!!

George: Anou… I need more… *burp*

Yuusuke (shoves koenma and George away): Get out! Get out! Get OUT!!! 

Act 5: scene 3

(Botan is mopping the floor of Kurama's house. Shizuru has gone home. Kurama has gone upstairs to get some clothes.)

Botan (mopping): This is so hard to do… 

Kurama ( has changed into new clothes and enters with clothing on his hands): Botan I got you some of 'kaasan's clothes. Go change first. (hands them to Botan)

Botan (takes the clothes): Arigatou… *smiles*

Kurama (smiles and takes the mop): It's nothing… you can change in the bathroom upstairs… Hiei's using the one down here….

Botan: Okay! (exits)

Kurama (starts mopping the floor): I hope we finish cleaning before 'kaasan arrives… *sigh*

(Upstairs, Botan opens the door to the bathroom.)

Hiei (playing with a rubber ducky and is oh so bubbly!!): *sings* Rubber ducky you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun!

Botan (screams): Eeeeeeeek!!! Hiei!!!!

Hiei (screams): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! HENTAI!!!!!     

Both: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (Hiei dips his head in the bathtub while Botan closes the door in shock.)

Botan (panting): I thought he was downstairs!!! (goes down to Kurama) Kurama!!!!!

Kurama: Huh? What is it?

Botan: Hiei's upstairs playing with a duck!!!

Kurama: But I thought he was here?

Hiei (enters in rage): Baka kitsune, you know I always use the bathroom upstairs!!!

Kurama (to Hiei): No you don't! You use the bathroom downstairs when it's nighttime!

Hiei: Well I changed my mind. I like the bathroom upstairs!

Botan: Okay, okay, okay! I'm using the bathroom downstairs now…. Stop arguing please?

Hiei (glaring at Botan who is now scared): Do that one more time and I'll chop you to pieces!!! (exits) 

Kurama :  I'm sorry you had to see that Botan. (Botan sighs in relief)

Botan : Oh no! Don't be sorry… There's nothing to be sorry about. *smiles*  

Kurama: So…

Botan: Uhh… oh! Yeah… right… I'll go change now.  Uhh…

Kurama: It's on the left side… right before the kitchen. *smile*

Botan: Right… thanks! (exits)

Kurama: She looks so cute when she does that… (gets back to mopping)

Act 5: scene 4

(Some unknown street near Kurama's house… Koenma and George are still drunk and are walking… looking for Botan)

Koenma: Botan my love… where are you? (looks at the sky) Man… the sky's red with lime colored dots on it!!!

George (looks up in the sky): Koenma-sama it's black!! And the little dots there are called puppies!! See? (points to the big dipper) That one has long ears!!!

Koenma (sits on a nearby bench): I want my Botan… (tearing…)

George (sits beside Koenma): I'm sure we'll find her Koenma-sama… it's not like she's lost or anything… 

Koenma: I hope not… (Music plays)

*sings*  She   
May be the face I can't forget   
A trace of pleasure or regret   
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay   
She may be the song that summer sings   
May be the chill that autumn brings   
May be a hundred different things   
Within the measure of a day.   
  
She   
May be the beauty or the beast   
May be the famine or the feast   
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell   
She may be the mirror of my dreams   
A smile reflected in a stream   
She may not be what she may seem   
Inside her shell   
  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd   
  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud   
No one's allowed to see them when they cry   
She may be the love that cannot hope to last   
May come to me from shadows of the past   
That I'll remember till the day I die   
  
She   
May be the reason I survive   
The why and wherefore I'm alive   
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years   
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears   
And make them all my souvenirs   
For where she goes I've got to be   
The meaning of my life is   
  
She, she, she

(Music ends, blackout)

Annie's Notes: Hey all!! Don't forget to review!! It's just down there… you press the little button that says "click here to submit review"  and then you type something on the window that pops out… okay? Kei12, uhh… hehehe… I shall now search for the lyrics your lovely bishie will sing… hehehehe… Wahahahahahaha!!! (Like what Micchy no koibitou said: Let the taunting begin!!!! Wahahahaha!!)  And for my frequent and past reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!  

Disclaimers: YYH is Togashi-sama's… not mine… the story is mine though!! And uhh… "I'm a Slave (for you)" was sung by… (obviously) Brittney Spears… and "She" is from Notting Hill!! Again, I got the lyrics from lyrics.astraweb.com

Next up: Intermission time!!! And the first scenes from Act 6!! Yay!!! Keep those reviews coming!! Oh… and yes… the characters are meant to be OOC (out of character)

Oh!! Lastly: Yumehime Yana Hossuru: Don't worry!!! Finish studying first!!! I know college is tough and all… no need to hurry up and read my fanfic… your reason's understandable!!! Okay? *pat, pat, pat* Ganbatte!! 

Don't forget to review!!! (okay… I'll go now…) *bounces off like the "Red Guy" in Cartoon Network*


	7. Act6

Intermission Time!!!!!

Hello folks!!! I'm back in action again! But before I continue my crazy fanfic, I will make my poor characters rest for ten minutes and in those ten minutes, I will be asking you some questions and you will answer them. That is, if you want to answer them. But anyway… here goes:

1) As you can see, we have a love triangle forming here between Kurama, Botan and Koenma (gomen ne micchy no koibitou… he was meant to be straight here… though I can make him do some… embarrassing stuff… okay with you?)  With that said… who would you want Botan to be paired up with? The most votes will win!!! (kei12… all you can do is hope that your lovely bish won't win… though many will be disappointed… oh well!)

2)  How would you want the two guys to 'fight' over Botan (e.g.: thru singing, dancing, or doing the craziest stuff you guys can think of) Just give me suggestions and I will do what I can do… okay?

3) Songs will be continuously used in this fanfic… anyone who would want to request a song may do so… do not hesitate to ask me to use the song you want your characters to sing… c",)  

That's all minna-san!!! Hope to hear replies from all of you!! 

Back to the show!!! Standard disclaimers apply!!!

ACT 6: scene 1

(Kurama is still mopping the floor.)

Kurama: This is getting boring… *yawn* Aha! I know… (locks the door)

(Music plays; lights of different color are dancing to the beat of the music)

Kurama: *sings*  We get it on most every night   
when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  


(Instrumental: Hiei suddenly enters through the locked door and is surprised at the sight he sees.)  
  


Hiei (to himself): Stupid Kurama… he can't even dance!! I'll show him… (Joins Kurama in dancing and singing)

we get   
everybody here is out of sight   
they dont bark and they dont bite   
they keep things loose they keep it tight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
(Botan peeps through the door and smiles to herself)

dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
we like our fun and we never fight   
you cant dance and stay uptight   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody was dancing in the moonlight   
  
dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
we get in on most every night   
and when that moon is big and bright   
its a supernatural delight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight   
  
dancing in the moonlight   
everybody's feeling warm and bright   
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybody's dancing in the moonlight 

(music fades away as Botan slowly closes the door)

Kurama (shocked): Hiei?! What are you doing here?!

Hiei: Dancing in the moonlight… what else? Baka kitsune… you don't even know how to dance!!

Kurama: Never mind that… I was just trying to finish mopping the floor.

Hiei (scoffs): By your stupid dancing? I don't think so….   
  


Kurama: *to himself* This is hopeless… 

Botan (enters with new clothes on): Hey guys! What's up?

Hiei (glares at Botan): None of your business… (exits)

Botan (scared): Why me? 

Kurama: Sorry… he's really like that sometimes.

Botan: I can see… *smiles* nice dance you had back there. *moves eyebrows*

Kurama (defensive in a nice way): I was just trying to entertain myself. Mopping can be boring you know.

Botan: Riiight… hey look! You actually finished mopping! Yay!! *feels a bit awkward at what she just said*

Kurama: I guess so… *smiles at Botan* Does 'kaasan's clothes fit you?

Botan: *slightly blushes* Uhh… yeah… thanks by the way. *smiles*  (she is still uneasy at her situation) guess I better go now… It's getting late. I don't want Keiko to be waiting for me…

Kurama: I can bring you home if you want.

Botan: Oh no, no, no! I can handle myself… thanks for the invitation though… ja!! (exits fast)

Kurama: Take care…*exits with mop* (lights are dimmed slowly)  

Act 6: scene 2

(Morning time… George and Koenma are sleeping on a bench in the park. Hiei enters with peanuts on his hands.)

Hiei (doesn't see Koenma and George): What should I kill today? Kurama will be mad if I kill some useless ningens… so… maybe… *looks at his peanuts* (evil laugh) (Hiei is gone in a second and comes back immediately with "shiny" peanuts) *Music plays*

(Inhales his peanuts) Ahh… *sings* Spring is here, spring is here,   
Life is skittles, and life is beer.   
I think the loveliest time of the year is the Spring, I do.   
Don't you? Course you do!   
But there's one thing that makes spring complete for me,   
And makes every Sunday a treat for me... 

All the world seems in tune on a spring afternoon,   
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park.   
Every Sunday you'll see my sweet jagan and me   
As we poison the pigeons in the park.   
When they see us coming, the birdies all try and hide,   
But they still go for peanuts when coated in cyanide.   
The sun's shining bright, everything seems alright,   
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park. 

We've gained notoriety, and caused much anxiety,   
In the Ningenkai Society with our games.   
They call it impiety and lack of propriety,   
And quite a variety of unpleasant names.  
But it's not against any religion,   
To want to dispose of a pigeon! 
    
    Every Sunday I'm free, It's only jagan whose with me,   
    
    And we'll poison the pigeons in the park.  
    
    And maybe we'll do in a squirrel or two, while we poison the pigeons in the park.   
    
    We'll murder them all amidst laughter and merriment,  
    
    Except for the few we take home to experiment.  
    
    My pulse will be quickening with each drop of strychnine   
    
    We feed to a pigeon - it just takes a smidgeon   
    
    To poison a pigeon in the park.
    
    (music abruptly stops as Hiei notices George and Koenma wake up. He drops what is left of his peanuts and exits as fast as could.)
    
    Koenma (rubs his eyes): What was all that ranting?!
    
    George (blink, blink): Mother?
    
    Koenma: Baka! *tightly closes eyes and holds head in pain* Ow… my head… I'm having a hang-over… ouch!!
    
    George: I'll get you some medicine Koenma-sama! *runs off*
    
    Koenma: What a stupid oni he is… my head!! 
    
    George: Koenma-sama!!! I found these on the ground!! (shows the peanuts coated in cyanide)
    
    Koenma: OOOOOOO…. Peanuts… Ow!!! Hang-over!! Pain!!!
    
    George: We have to look for Kurama's house!!! Come!! I'll bring you there my master!!!
    
    (Both exit)
    
    (Setting: Some random street near Kurama's house… Botan is walking towards the kitsune's house with the clothes she borrowed last night…)
    
    Botan: Hmm… I wonder if he's awake at this time…. *giggles to herself as she remembers something)
    
    *music starts playing*

From the moment you looked at me  
And ever since you called my name  
You've been everything that I've seen  
And know I'm caught up in this game  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Uuu.. whu oh oh Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu ah ah  
  
They're trying to build a fence  
By saying that this won't last  
They tell me I don't have a chance  
That everything moves too fast  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu ah ah  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu ah ah  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
(Bridge of the song)  
That everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu ah ah  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go... Uuu.. whu ah ah 

*Music ends as Botan reaches Kurama's door*  

--- CUT---

Annie's Notes: Gomen if I lost in touch with all of you readers!!! I'm just so busy with work!!! They're all piling up my door!!! Ack!!! And I just got a big writer's block because of those!! Forgive this chapter… I know… Admit it!! It sucks!!! It's just that I lack vital time!!!

kruez4eva: Hey!!! How's life there? I'm sorry I haven't emailed for the longest time!!! I'll make it up to you!! I promise!! 

To the other readers: I really hope you understand my situation!!! I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting!!!

So… if you have the time… please don't forget to review… constructive criticisms are always welcome… ^_^


	8. Act6:scene 3

Annie's Notes: Contrary to popular belief… I have not died from the bombing in Iraq… whew! Wouldn't want to be there now… Anyways… hello all!! I am back to writing… too much schoolwork… and a big writer's block…. Ten months! Goodness… *sigh* oh well, so… credits shall be seen at the end of the chapter (Arigatou gozaimasu Haruka Minamino-san!! Oh, and about that thing you said about Jose Mari Chan? I call it research ^_^) 
    
    The show shall go on!!
    
    Act 6: scene 3
    
    (Some random street… George and Koenma are seen walking down towards the kitsune's house)
    
    Koenma: I really need to see my Botan now… desperately…. Waaaahh…
    
    George (Koenma slips off George's shoulder; George helps him up): Don't worry Koenma-sama, we'll see her soon…
    
     *Music plays*  
    
    Koenma *sings* (in an awful voice): I miss your love, since you've been gone
    
    I find it hard to go on
    
    The summer sky don't mean a thing
    
    I thought I'd always be strong
    
    I got a feeling inside
    
    And it's making my heart cry, 'cause
    
    I'm missing you
    
    And it's making me blue, yeah
    
    I'm missing you
    
    But what can I do
    
    I'm thousand miles away, from you
    
    So here I am, and everything's new
    
    I should be happy in love
    
    But all I know, I look deep in my eyes
    
    I've never felt so alone
    
    And this feeling inside
    
    It's making my heart cry, 'cause
    
    I'm missing you
    
    And it's making me blue, yeah
    
    I'm missing you
    
    But what can I do
    
    I'm thousand miles away, from you
    
    So what's the meaning of this
    
    To be living like this
    
    It ain't no fun at all (It ain't no fun at all)
    
    I wonder where you are now
    
    (I wonder where you are now)
    
    I miss your love since you've been gone
    
    I find it hard to go on
    
    And this feeling inside
    
    I just break down and cry 
    
    'coz I'm missing you
    
    And it's making me blue, yeah
    
    I'm missing you
    
    But what can I do
    
    I'm thousand miles away, from you
    
    *Music fades*
    
    George (in tears): Oh Koenma-sama…. *sniff, sniff*
    
    (In front of the kitsune's house: on one side we see a happy Botan , the other side, George and Koenma)
    
    Botan (doorbells; humming a random tune): La, la la, la la  (behind the door; a voice: I'll get it 'kaasan) (door opens and reveals Kurama's brother) Uhh… *blink, blink* (just then, George and Koenma apper behind Botan… without Botan knowing they're there)
    
    Hatanaka Shuuichi (staring strangely at the people behind Botan; George has a big, freaky grin pasted on his face): Uhh…right…. Oh, I mean… Ohayou! How can I help you… miss?
    
    Botan: Good morning! I'm a friend of Kur- I mean, Shuuichi and… is he here? *smile*
    
    Hatanaka Shuuichi: huh? Oh… yeah… I'll go get him for you. (closes door behind him)
    
    (Inside the house)
    
    Kurama (coming down the stairs): Who was that?
    
    Hatanaka Shuuichi (scratching his head; looks awfully confused): Uhh… I don't know… it's a girl… looking for you… anou…
    
    Kurama (eyeing his brother): Is something wrong? *joking* Did the girl look like an oni or something?(suddenly realizes what might have caused his brother to look like that)
    
    Hatanaka Shuuichi: Oh no, no, no… (sigh of relief from Kurama) It's just that I thought I saw a blue monster behind her, with this really drunk-looking guy…. It must be my imagination… I think I had too much milk for breakfast today… *starts walking away* no, wait, I'm lactose intolerant….
    
    Kurama (sweat drops; opens door): Botan! What a pleasant *spots George and Koenma*… Koenma?
    
    Botan: Nani? (turns around; shocked) *gasp* George! Koenma-sama! What are you doing here?
    
    George (silly smile): I haven't got the time to explain… *turns to Kurama* can we come in for a while? I think my master needs some medicine for a major headache…
    
    Kurama: I don't think that's a good idea… you kind of scared the wits out of my brother back there… and 'kaasan…
    
    George: Oh please, oh please!!! My master needs terrible help!!!

Kurama: Okay… but you have to stay in the garden while I get Koenma something. Come in. *leads them inside*

--CUT—

Annie's notes: So sorry it was extremely short!!!  Still suffering from writer's block… oh yeah… credits here!!

"Dancing in the Moonlight" was performed by Toploader ^_^ 

"Everything You Do" performed by M2M ^^ 

"I'm a Slave (for you)" as everybody knows is performed by no other than Brittney (sp?) Spears ^_^ 

"I'm Missing You" was performed by Meja ^^

"Poisoning Pigeons in the Park" – I forgot where I got this, but thank you to that website ^_^ and my friend who introduced me to the song… hiko! Arigatou!!

"She" from the OST of the infamous "Notting Hill" ^^

And the characters are all owned by the great Togashi-sama!!! And I thank the all the readers and reviewers who take time to read this humble fic of mine… Comments and/or suggestions are always welcome!!! If you want to be notified when I update my fanfics (yes… I have others that are all left hanging ^^)… just leave your email in the review, and I shall email you when I update! 

OH… and before I forget… Poll stands at: 

Kurama/Botan: 5

Koenma/Botan: 3

So vote now!!! (I know you all want Kurama for yourselves…^_~)


	9. Act6: scenes 4&5

Annie's Notes: wow… I'm writing again… I wonder what's happening with me ^_^ Anyways… Hope you all enjoy this chappie…. (this play's really long ne? I should end it already…hmmm…) Oh, remember: If ever you decide to review, leave your email behind so that I can send you an email when I update (even though it's been three years since I last updated) ^_^

ACT 6: scene 4

Setting: (Meanwhile) at Yuusuke's place… Yuusuke's eating his breakfast… his mother just woke up and entered the kitchen…

Yuusuke (with his mouth full): Ohayou, 'kaasan!!! Having your daily hangover again?

Atsuko: Hai, hai… and would you please not talk with your mouth full? I can't understand a word you're saying! 

Yuusuke (swallows): Well at least I wasn't the one who let total strangers in our house!

Atsuko: I was just trying to be hospitable! Now hand over that medicine box! I need a capsule for my headache.

Yuusuke (stands up, grabs the medicine box and hands it to his mother): You could have gotten hurt! 

Atsuko: Well I didn't! (gets medicine box and looks for a capsule) I'm all out of capsules?! Yuusuke! What did you do to them?

Yuusuke: Mother, the best medicine for a hangover is lots of water… H2O? And stop changing the subject! I'm just taking care of you! {A/N: hai hai! It's true! The TV said so!! I made Yuusuke smart… heehee ^.^)

Atsuko (slumps in a chair): Oh I know that Yuusuke… 

Yuusukue (gets his mother a glass of water) : Know what?

Atsuko: That you care for me… (gets the glass of water) It's just that… *music plays*

Oh baby baby, Oh baby baby  
  
Oh Yuusuke baby, how was I supposed to know  
that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby Yuusuke, I shouldn't have let them in  
and now you're mad at me, yeah (Yuusuke: Iie 'kaasan, I'm not mad at you…)  
show me how you want me to be  
tell me Yuusuke cuz I need to know now, oh because  
  
 My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When you're not with me I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!  
  
Oh Yuusuke baby, the reason I breathe is you  *Atsuko dances beside Yuusuke* (Yuusuke: Mother, you're embarrassing me!)  
Boy you've got me blinded  
Oh pretty Yuusuke, there's nothin that I wouldn't do  
that's not the way you planned it  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
tell me Yuusuke cuz I need to know now, oh because  
  
 My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When you're not with me I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!  
  


Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, You shouldn't have let me go  
I must confess that my loneliness  
is killin me now  
don't you know I still believe  
that you will be here  
and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time  
  
My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When you're not with me I lose my mind  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!   
  
I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness  
(is killing me) Is killing me now  
(I must confess) Don't you (I still believe) know I still believe  
someone will be here (I lose my mind)  
And give me a sign...  
Tell me Yuusuke one more time!  *Music ends*

Yuusuke: Tell you what?

Atsuko: That you care for me!

Yuusuke: Hai, hai… I care for you… now don't go making people go inside our house again okay? Not unless you know them.

Atsuko: But those were nice people! And they were real cute…

Yuusuke: Ugh… I'm going out now… Ja! *exits*

Atsuko: Don't forget my birth control pills! I mean… capsules!!! *to herself* Man, that sake's really strong…

*Blackout*

Scene 5

(Setting: Hatanaka's Room…. Hiei is inside talking with Hatanaka.)

Hiei: So you mean to say that…. Barney isn't real?

Hatanaka Shuuichi: Yeah… he's just a mascot. You know, a person inside this really hot fluffy costume?

Hiei: A ningen? Ugh!!! Yuck! I'm going down to look for the kitsune…

Hatanaka Shuuichi: Oh you mean onii-san? He's talking with a girl and her funny looking friends…

Hiei: Whatever… 

Hatanaka Shuuichi: Oh, Hiei? Can you tell 'kaasan that we're late for our appointment with the dentist? 

Hiei: Hn.

Hatanaka Shuuichi: Arigatou!!

(Downstairs… Kurama has just put the three in the garden when his mother and Hiei appears.)

Kurama (shocked): 'kaasan! Ohayou! Nice day we're having today ne?

Mother (gives her son a kiss on the cheek): Oh yes… it seems that the weather is agreeing with us today.

Hiei: Oi. Ningen mother.

Mother: Well, hello there Hiei. Do you need anything?

Hiei: There's a guy upstairs that says you need to bring him to a dentist. NOW.

Mother: Oh! I almost forgot…. Thank you Hiei! And Shuuichi?

Kurama: Yes 'kaasan?

Mother: Take care of the house while your brother and I are out… all right? *gives Kurama another kiss on the cheek* Bye! *exits*

Kurama (sighs in relief): Hey Hiei. Guess who's here.

Hiei: Oh no! Not Barney!!! I hate that purple dinosaur! Is Shizuru coming to get me yet? I want to go home! I need my Walkman! I WANT TO SING!!!

Kurama: No, it's not Barney. Shizuru won't be coming here 'til next week. This is your ningen house (at least one of them), the Walkman's upstairs, and no one is stopping you to sing. Now come with me to the garden…

Hiei: Baka kitsune…. Always so demanding… 

--CUT—

Annie's note's: This chapter is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring…. Argh!!! Well… I'll be updating again… once I get my spotlight back…. 

Credits:

Barney isn't mine… nor do I wish him to be mine…. He belongs to his owners…

"Hit Me Baby One More Time" was performed by Brittney Spears

The characters in this story are all owned by the great… one and only… Togashi-sama!!!

Somebody… please give me some suggestions… this play is getting boring by the hour…. I beg of you!! Help me!!! I am suffering from writer's block…     

* This chapter shall be further edited/ changed when the author decides to do so….


	10. Act 6: scene 6

Act 6: scene 5

(In the garden… Koenma is under a tree with George and Botan. Koenma is half-asleep.)

George: So how's your vacation so far Botan?

Botan: It's been great! We visited Yukina and the others at the temple and I'm staying in Keiko's house now.

George: I wish I had a vacation too…

Botan: But where will you go? Do you know of a place to stay?

George: uhh… well… no.

Botan (sad smile): Don't worry; I'm sure there will be a place for you somewhere.

George: Thanks!

Koenma: I think I'm gonna throw up… (tummy rumbles)

Botan; Oh Koenma-sama, what did you do to yourself? I'll go see what's taking Kurama so long. (runs to the door.)

(Inside the house…. Kitchen area: Kurama and Hiei are looking for some aspirin.)

Hiei: Hn. I didn't come here to look for some stupid medicine kitsune.

Kurama: I know that Hiei, but Koenma needs our help. Why don't you just get a glass of water? 

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama (smiles; amused): Thank you Hiei. Ah! I found it. (shows Hiei the aspirin)

Hiei (with a glass of water): Oh, shut up will you?

Kurama (opens the door): Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today. (Botan bumps into him). Whoa…

*~~Quick Flashback~~* 

(Train station place… chapter 3 for those of you who would want to know ^^)

Kurama: Whoa…

Botan: Sumimasen!! I'm in a hurry!! (runs off)

Kurama(looks at Botan's direction): Hey! Wait! *to himself* She looks awfully familiar… I wonder who she could be?

*~~End of Flashback~~*

Kurama (still in his thoughts; look of disbelief): Botan? No… (Sees a worried Botan; snaps back to reality) I mean… Botan! Is something wrong?

Botan (frantic): Koenma-sama says he's gonna throw up! Please do something!

Kurama: Don't worry; I'm sure it's not that bad…

(Setting: Ramen House… Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are having a talk…)

Yuusuke (eating some noodles; shocked): *to Kuwabara* You did what?!

Kuwabara: I told you I'd get back at the shrimp! So I made this! *shows off his poorly made Barney costume*

Keiko (giggling): You made that by yourself?

Kuwabara (proudly): Of course not! I had my lovely Yukina to help me! Ahh… Yukina my love *dreamy eyes*

Yuusuke: Snap out of it, will you! Keiko, I need a glass of water.

Keiko (with a raised eyebrow; tapping her foot): You're forgetting something…

Yuusuke: Please?

Keiko (hands him a glass of water): You're welcome, Yuusuke.

Kuwabara: You guys have the weirdest relationship I know…

(Keiko blushes.) Yuusuke: _Anyways_, does anyone want to go with me? I'm visiting Kurama and Hiei today. 

Keiko: Oh good. Botan's there too and I forgot to ask her something this morning… (Yuusuke and Keiko slowly exit.)

Kuwabara: *smirks* Looks like it's time for Plan A…. *evil laugh* ( Sees that the two has left him.) Hey! Wait for me!!

(Back in the garden of Kurama. Hiei is on a tree branch with his Walkman.)

Koenma (looks a bit sick): Gomen Kurama, I made a mess of your garden.

Kurama: Well, it's not everyday that we get people who have a hangover here at our place. *smiles*

George and Botan: So he's just fine?

Kurama: Hai, hai. Just a little more rest and he will be back to normal.

Botan (hands up high as if praising; looking up; happy): Thank you, Kami-sama! Thank you!!

George: Well, I guess I better clean up Koenma-sama's mess…. Uhh… but how?

Kurama: Uhh, well, we do have some soil somewhere here… and there's a shovel in the garage. Come, I'll show you. (exits with George.)

Botan: So, Koenma-sama, how are you?

Koenma (dazed): *Music plays* (Koenma sings)

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
  


All day long, I can hear people talking out loud (Botan feels Koenma's forehead)  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine  
  


The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
  


*Music ends* 

Botan: *blink, blink*  *smiles at Koenma* (sweatdrop) (Hiei turns up the volume of his Walkman.)

Koenma: You don't know how much I've missed you…

Botan: Nani? Oh, Koenma-sama, You really need a lot of rest. I think you're still-

Koenma: No! I'm fine, Botan… really I am. That medicine Kurama gave me helped a lot.

Botan: Oh good! That means you're well!! *gives Koenma a hug*

Koenma: Botan… *returns hug* (Hiei (rolls his eyes): These two are stupider than ningens…)

(Kurama and George enter with the shovel.) 

--CUT—

Annie's Notes: Taaaanaaaan!!!! Cliffhangah!! Hehehe… anyways… 

Onto my credits:

On my last chapter, I forgot to mention a thank you to www.lyricscafe.com!!! That's where I usually get my lyrics ^_^

"When You Say Nothing at All" was sung by Ronan Keating, and lyrics are from lyrics.astaweb.com ^^ (I hope I got the URL correctly ^^;)

That's it!!! Oh special mention to these reviewers:

Haruka Minamino: Neh, Haruka-san, do not worry!! I have a use for some of your song suggestions!!! ^___^ They shall be put in good use!!! Patience my dear reviewer!! The dance showdown will be coming soon ^_^ Thanks for your help!!

Senshi Tenshi: WOW… long review ^_^ Anyways, thanks for the ideas ^_^ and I'm nominated for fic of the week? I'm very flattered!!! ^_^ Thanks!!! BTW, try getting a tag-board for your blog ^_____^  it's fun!!!

JD Fielding: Thanks for all the ideas too ^_^

AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS WHICH I CANNOT MENTION BECAUSE YOU"RE a tad bit too many… DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! 

Oh, for the information of the other reviewers/readers and Mia Anika (^^) the poll stands at:

Ku/Bo: 9

Ko/Bo: 4

As always, commentsand/or suggestions are always welcome!!! And don't forget to leave your email in your review if you want me to email you when I next update my fan fiction ^_^ Ja!!!


End file.
